schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brain (The Brave and the Bold)
Brain ist ein Schurke aus der Serie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht als Hauptschurke der achten Folge auf. Biographie Erpressung von Bialyian Brain kontrolliert das gigantische Chemiemonster Chemo um für ihn eine Atomrakete zu stehlen, die auf einer Plattform vor der Küste von Bialyian aufbewahrt wird. Obwohl sich die Flotte mehrerer Nationen dem Monster entgegenstellt und auch Batman und Aquaman versuchen, Chemo aufzuhalten, kann niemand verhindern dass das Monster die Rakete an sich nimmt und verschluckt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt offenbart sich Brain als das Genie hinter dem Angriff und lässt eine Videobotschaft auf sämtlichen Bildschirmen von Bialya laufen. Darin droht er, ganz Bialyian mit der Rakete zu vernichten, wenn sich die Bevölkerung nicht seiner Herrschaft unterwirft. Zuvor will er aber noch, dass Chemo Batman - der von seinem Kampf mit Chemo sehr geschwächt ist - von dem Monster getötet wird. Stattdessen ist es aber Batman, der Chemo ausschaltet und die Rakete deaktiviert. Er erkennt, dass Brain sich in einem nahen U-Boot an der Küste befindet und von dort aus die Lage beobachtet. Er dringt in das U-Boot ein und will Brain verhaften, der aber erkennt dass Batman binnen Minuten von dem Gift, mit dem Chemo ihn infiziert hat, sterben wird. Tatsächlich stürzt Batman benommen zu Boden, kann Brain dabei aber gleichzeitig umstoßen. Während Batman nun regunglos am Boden liegt, kann sich auch Brain nicht durch eigene Kraft aufrappeln. Im selben Moment gelingt es Aquaman und Atom aber, das Gift in Batmans Körper zu neutralisieren, so dass dieser wieder auf die Beine kommt. Auch Brain rappelt sich mithilfe von Greifarmen wieder auf und will Batman töten, wird im Kampf aber von Batman überwältigt. Batman reißt die Kopfpartie mit dem Hirn aus Brains Metallkörper heraus, so dass er den Körper nicht mehr benutzen kann. Batman behauptet nun, dass Brain genug Zeit haben wird, im Gefängnis von Bialyian über seine Taten nachzudenken. Bündnis mit Owlman Nachdem Owlman aus einer Paralleldimension auf die Erde reist und dort fast alle Superhelden besiegen und gefangennehmen kann, heuert er einige Schurken - unter ihnen Brain - an, um diese in seinem Hauptquartier zu bewachen. Als Batman auftaucht, der sich mit dem Joker verbündet hat um Owlman zu stoppen, greifen die Schurken ihn sofort an. Batman kann sich jedoch mit seinem Phasenschieber-Oszillator in eine Parallelwelt retten, in der die Zeit anders vergeht. Er reist in verschiedene Welten und verbündet sich mit den dortigen Batman-Versionen, die er schließlich auf seine Erde mitbringt um die Schurken zu stoppen. Die Batmans liefern sich nun einen Kampf mit Owlman und seiner Gruppe, während sie zeitgleich auch die Helden befreien. Brain liefert sich dabei einen psychischen Kampf mit einem telekinetischen Batman, wird aber von Plastic Man abgelenkt, so dass der Batman ihn zu Boden werfen kann. So können die Schurken überwältigt werden und sie werden später der Polizei übergeben und eingesperrt. Galerie BrainKontaktiert.png|Brain kontaktiert Batman BrainBialyian.png|Brain kontaktiert Bialyian BrainUboot.png|Brain in seinem U-Boot BrainLiegt.png|Brain und Batman liegen am Boden BrainBesiegt.png|Brain ist besiegt BrainPsychokampf.png|Brain bekämpft einen Batman Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Inhaftiert